


Break, train, rebuild

by Zaishana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaishana/pseuds/Zaishana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely graphic at times! Slow hurt/comfort build up. A lot of porn with deep plot. Follows Avengers, ignores Thor 2.</p><p>What if the only way to save someone you love from madness is to break them with humiliation and obedience?<br/>Some Jötnar's personalities can be deeply affected by arousal control. Indeed, those Jotun can even go mad if they don't have someone who exerts that kind of dominance over them. Odin gives Thor ultimatum that Loki should either be “cured” that way or...there is just one more option that can be good for Asgard, which is to end Loki's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> The non consensual sex here is figment of my imagination for an imaginary race an imaginary character. In real word, non con is never OK.

By now this became a habit Thor wasn't thinking about any more. After his daily duties in Asgard he went to his rooms.

 

Loki was still where he left him, naked and chained to his bed. Thor felt himself relax every time he saw the sight, no tricks or escape attempts today. Compared to when Loki was first given to Thor's custody he indeed seemed more mellow. Or maybe Loki was just playing the part.

 

In any case, Loki was there, chained and reading a book, small gag in his mouth. As Thor entered, Loki slowly put the book down on the edge of the bed. He didn't look up. He never did.

 

Thor approached the bed from the other side.

 

“Come here Loki.”

 

It was important to try to start by giving Loki an order. Most days Loki had to be dragged, but today he complied for a change.

 

Thor first shortened the chains linking Loki's cuffs to the collar, so that his hands were firmly secured next to the collar. When Loki was behaving well, he got chains lengthened as reward but Thor wasn't a fool to give him any freedom during this part of the training. He was also glad this special set truly prevented Loki from using his magic.

 

“Lean back.”

 

When Loki didn't comply that very moment, Thor pushed him forcefully on his back and sat on his legs. Loki was naked except the chains and midgardian device on his manhood. Thor inspected it a bit. This new one was better then previous, which didn't fit well and left Loki suffering dangerous blood accumulation. The treatment expected of Thor not to care if Loki was in pain, most pain was beneficial to him, but in this he could empathize enough. The point of the device was to prevent Loki from relieving his arousal, not cause him extra pain.

 

Thor could see Loki started reacting already, blood flowing and making his cock strain against the clear plastic. When he freed Loki's cock he was sure he heard a little whimper behind the gag.

 

Slowly, he started pumping. It didn't take long for Loki to get rock hard. Thor felt himself grow as well to match Loki, which inspired him to be more devious than usually.

 

His pumping was slow, but Loki, who didn't have a release for weeks was reacting much already, with quickened breathing and clenching abdomen.

 

Feeling devious, he brought Loki straight to the cliff, the point where the need made Loki suddenly sit half upright. Thor then just stopped. That was when Loki first glanced at him today, pleadingly. Thor just shook his head and Loki lied back down, panting hard and squirming under Thor.

 

Loki's head was glistening with pre-cum, and Thor was glad because it would help Loki experience a bit less pain during the next torment. Thor grabbed Loki's shaft with one hand, and started rubbing the top with the other without mercy, making Loki's nerves burst with overload of sensation. Loki screamed and bucked under him, but it made no difference because Thor was too strong and merciless. Thor let him go when Loki's erection subdued.

 

He let him catch a bit of breath, as much as he could around the gag, but this was a day for high ups and low downs. He soon started pumping the semi hard cock again. This time around Loki was much more vocal than the first and Thor was glad for both the gag Loki wore and that his rooms were far from other people. When he stopped this time, Loki didn't look at him. Second time down, Loki was trashing the same amount, but Thor could see he started sobbing and crying as well. Good, that was a good sign.

 

In the middle of the third time up, Thor's own need pushed at his thoughts. This started happening more than he liked. Loki was a whimpering mess, trashing around, covered in sweat.

 

Thor decided this was going to be enough for today. When Loki got close to the edge, Thor played a bit around getting him closer and closer but never over edge. Then Thor suddenly let go of Loki's manhood to take his own out.

 

Loki wasn't looking at him, he closed his eyes firmly shut, expecting another set of painful polishing of his overly abused erection. However, Thor made him open his eyes in surprise when he was suddenly pulled in sitting position at the edge of the bed, only to find Thor's manhood in his face.

 

“This is what you would get if you were a good boy Loki.”

 

Thor started pumping himself with one hand, perfectly fast, pushing the head against Loki's cheek as he held his hair with his other hand.

 

When he got close he moved away so Loki could see his cock. Loki felt his arousal get stronger despite himself, and he started leaking again. He felt his mouth watering at the sight of Thor's ever reddening head. He wanted to look away but Thor kept the grip on his hair strong. His balls started twitching, and he begged his body to give him release, but as Thor came hot on his face he still only leaked. He started whimpering a bit louder, hoping it will get Thor's attention but he didn't even look at him as he cleaned himself up. And then walked away without a word.

 

When Thor came back a minute later with a wet towel to clean his face, Loki looked up at him pleadingly. But Thor ignored him. Only after he finished cleaning did Thor look at his cock and balls which were still twitching with his arousal. Thor just dared to look pleased.

 

“Loki, you know today isn't scheduled for release. If you remain good during dinner, feed yourself with no words or tantrums you will get release tomorrow.”

 

With this much despair Thor expected an usual outburst, Loki would either try to hump Thor's leg or similar thing but for the first time Loki stayed still and gave him the smallest of the nods.

 

 _This is something new_ , thought Thor, _Maybe we are at a breaking point? If only I knew there was hope when this all started...._

 


	2. Break the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin informs Thor there is a way to cure Loki's madness. If that doesn't work, Odin will have no other option but to order Loki's execution. Thor isn't left with much choice.

Thor spent his days hiding the anger that was threatening to break through his skin. He wasn't sure why he was so angry. He just saved Midgard from Loki's alien army and still managed to get his brother back to Asgard alive. The Bifrost bridge was soon to be fixed. Heimdall reported about unrest on the other realms - there are many glorious battles awaiting for him to fight. So what was bothering him? He truly did not know.

 

His mood darkened a bit more after he got a message from his father, saying to meet him at noon. Nothing that made his father summon him couldn't bode well or simple.

 

“Good day, father.”

 

As expected, he spoke to his fathers back. Odin was, per usual, looking over Asgard from a balcony.

 

“It has been a millennium since the last great war Asgard waged.”

 

That wasn't the speech Thor expected, but his father was a bit reminiscent lately.

 

“You were barely a toddler, and I won the war against King Laufey. But even after all the years of peace, I have a feeling that Asgard isn't safe. Not safe at all.”

 

Odin finally faced Thor.

 

“We need to make sure to use all powers available to us...”

 

He put a hand on Thor's shoulder, firmly,

 

“...even if they are difficult to obtain.”

 

Thor was becoming edgy by now.

 

“Are you sending me to some quest father? But Bifrost is still...”

 

Odin stopped him with a wave of his hand mid sentence.

 

“No, Thor. The power I am talking about now is located in our own castle.”

 

He motioned for Thor to follow him, and started going down corridors of the palace.

 

“We have had significant problems with that Laufey's boy downstairs.”

 

These days Odin seemed to be completely emotionless when mentioning Loki.

 

“However, what is undeniable is that he has much innate Seiðr power. Sadly he has turned that power against us. I found a way to correct this.I know you dislike books Thor, so I made one of our scholars write down a summary of things I need you to know. This will not be easy on you – but as future king you have to know how to make your hands dirty in order to make sure our people are safe.”

 

Thor was unsure how he himself felt about the whole situation, and he didn't like the sound of this.

 

“Try to follow the instructions as best as you can. If we cannot be sure Loki's madness won't harm us, I will have no choice but to order his death.”

 

The words his fathers parted with him echoed. He got the note from librarians and took it to read it in privacy. Thor read the instructions twice over, before he couldn't look at them any more. At first he was very shocked and then he felt great,heavy knot in his stomach.

 

 

> _Society of_ _Jotunheim_ _possesses complexity that isn't seen on the first glance. Among their people there are those who require dominance by others, otherwise a certain kind of madness consumes them._
> 
> _The Aesir take on being made ergi - weaker than another man - as a bad thing. In Jotun brain that kind of dominance brings about strong dependence on, and trust in, the person that dominates them._
> 
> _These Jotun need to have someone else take total control of their sexual experience from them – the person in control decides when the subject will be aroused and when not, and decides on granting the release._
> 
> _The worse Jotun behaves the more “pain” they need to be subjected to, the longer periods of arousal without release are needed. They create chemical paths in brain which make the subject obey the will of the controller and lowers the risk of betrayal._
> 
> _It is important that controller shows no mercy or favourable emotions to the subject until he is sure that he has total control, because it ruins the training._
> 
>  

As far as Thor understood he had to arouse his brother ( _not really brother_ ), but not grant him a release. Even though Loki made him angry, he held small hope that it was just his madness, as written in note he held. This seemed beyond what he should be forced to do to anyone, but if it would bring Loki he remembered back it would be worth embarrassment.

 

When he finally got to where Loki was held, he found him, probably per Odin's orders, tied securely to a bed lying down. The small room was scarcely furnished except the bed.

 

Loki rose his head up and glared madly at Thor, but he couldn't speak because of the heavy metal gag in his mouth, the same one Thor used on Midgard to stop Loki from manipulating people with his words. It saddened him for a moment, that his ( _former_ ) brothers words were so dangerous that even Aesir had to be protected from them. He was grateful for the handcuffs that blocked Loki's magic.

When he stepped in the room his _(not_ ) brother looked at him, seeming like he wanted to kill him with his gaze.

 

“Believe it or not Loki, we found a way to cure your madness.”

 

To which Loki broke his glare for a moment to just roll his eyes.

 

Thor decided he had no words to describe and explain to Loki what he was about to do, so he just proceeded with it.

 

He went straight to taking Loki's shaft out from his pants – his prisoner ones were pretty simple and he just untied them, exposed Loki's breeches and took Loki's soft manhood out. It was all too fast for Loki to truly protest, but when Thor started slowly pumping him, he started yelling behind his gag, and trashing as much as his chains allowed. Thor couldn't look him in the eyes, he just reminded himself of the rules and that it had to be done.

 

At first nothing happened, and Thor wasn't sure if it would work at all. If the situation was reversed, could his brother ( _no, not his brother_ ) forcibly arouse him?

 

Slowly but surely Loki grew hard under his touch, and his protests winded down. Thor tried to keep up a pace he usually liked, and it seemed to be working well enough. Soon Loki's breathing became ragged and his cock became steel hard. Thor wondered where would be the limit, when Loki's breathing pattern suddenly changed. He pulled his hand away but it was too late, Loki shot white streaks all over his shirt, some going as far as to his chin. It seemed that Loki didn't get much privacy to relieve himself in the prison, or the Jotnar had more seed.

 

Thor looked around, avoiding to meet Loki's gaze. He found some towels left conveniently nearby and used them to clean Loki off. While doing so he accidentally looked at Loki's face, to see him watching Thor with fear, tears in his face. The look shot a bolt of pain in his chest and froze him in the place for a moment. He gently cupped his brothers face with one hand so he could clean him with the other, trying not to show any emotion. This was for the best, he reminded himself.

 

When he was done cleaning up he had a feeling he should say something, but he just had no words. In the end he just quickly got up from the bed and exited the room, not looking back at Loki. He was approached by two guards outside the room.

 

“What are your orders my Prince, what shall we do with the prisoner? King Odin sent us here to do as you wish.”

 

Thor had to wait for a moment, to first swallow the lump of unease in his throat.

 

“Bring him to my rooms. Tie him there but take care that he cannot escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques feed my soul :)

**Author's Note:**

> We started in media res, now it's time to go to the beginning of the story. Lot's of sex to follow, I expect for plot to be slow.  
> Comments/kudos feed my soul and critiques make me a better writer, I'll be eternally grateful for either :)  
> However, since I only wrote two chapters of this, I'd like for one person to tell me they want me to write more - before I commit myself to writing the whole saga. If anyone likes the idea/writing that is.


End file.
